Ice Cream Hangat?
by Laela Park
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Jackson dan Jaebum saat mereka berkeliling taman? Apa yang membuat Jackson begitu malu? "Kau pernah makan ice cream hangat?" "Ice cream hangat? Memangnya ada?" "... Kita pindah tempat." Cast: Im Jaebum, Wang Jackson/ JaeSon/JackB/ GOT7/ Romance/Drabble/BL/Yaoi/T/OOC.


WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **JAESON/JACKB, IM JAEBUM, WANG JACKSON**

 **ROMANCE, DRABBLE, T, AU, OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Semilir angin berhembus halus, membelai tiap permukaan yang dilaluinya. Udara segar tersamar, memberikan pemasok akan kehidupan. Teriknya mentari tak menghentikan mereka yang bernyawa. Rindang pepohonan menjadi tempat singgah mereka yang rehat. Rerumputan hijau menjadi alas mereka yang terlelap. Riuh perkumpulan saling bercengkrama, menikmati sensasi alam pada satu tempat yang mereka sebut dengan taman.

Guk.. guk.. guk~

Terlihat dua ekor anjing berlari-lari mengelilingi taman. Bulu-bulu halusnya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Surai coklat keemasannya terlihat berkilau karena pantulan sang mentari. Menjadikannya terlihat anggun dan menawan. Ukurannya yang mungil, menambahkan kesan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ahh.. _Kyeoptaaaa_.." Teriak seorang namja ketika melihat kedua anjing tersebut. Perhatiannya tidak lepas dari kedua anjing tersebut.

"Jaebum hyung, coba lihat! Mereka lucu sekali, iya kan?" Tanyanya pada sosok lain yang duduk disampingnya, Jaebum.

"Hm.." Jawab temannya dengan singkat.

"Ishh.. Dingin sekali." Gerutunya menanggapi sikap lawan bicaranya.

"Kira-kira anjing itu jenis apa yah?" Bisiknya, takut mendapat perlakuaan dingin kembali dari kawannya.

"Pomeranian." Jawab Jaebum yang mendengar pertanyaan temannya.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa hyung?" Tanyanya merasa kurang mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Jaebum.

"Pomeranian, Jackson-ah." Jawabnya kembali.

"Apa itu jenis anjing itu? Wahh.. Kau tahu dari mana hyung?" Tanya pria itu lagi, merasa kurang percaya dengan jawaban temannya.

"Pabo! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Ia sedikit kesal dengan Jackson yang meragukannya.

"Hehehe.. Araso, aku percaya hyung. Pomeranian. Lucu sekali. Maaf chocho mereka lebih lucu dari pada kamu." Gumamnya, menyebutkan salah satu anjing peliharaan temannya.

"Aku punya anjing yang lebih lucu dan menggemaskan." Celoteh Jaebum tiba-tiba.

"Loh, bukankah kau hanya punya Nora, seekor kucing?" Tanya Jackson yang bingung dengan pernyataan Jaebum. Setahunya temannya ini hanya mempunyai seekor kucing, tapi tadi ia mengatakan memiliki anjing. Ia semakin bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau punya anjing hyung? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" Tanya Jackson yang menjadi sangat penasaran dengan anjing yang dibicarakan Jaebum.

"Sudah lama, kaupun mengetahuinya." Jawab Jaebum, yang semakin mengundang rasa penasaran Jackson.

"Benarkah? Yang mana?" Tanya Jackson antusias.

"Kau. Wang Puppy." Jawab Jaebum yang sontak membuat Jackson terdiam. Kini wajahnya menghangat dan rona merah mulai memenuhi wajahnya. Mata bulatnya pun semakin melebar, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti puppy. Jaebum menjadi semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Pabo." Celetuk Jackson, menutupi rasa malunya. Jaebum pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Jaebum.

"Tidak, apa kau yang lapar, hyung?" Jackson balik bertanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jaebum.

"Ahh.. aku bawa coklat. Sebentar." Ia teringat bawaannya, ia segera meraih tasnya dan mengambil coklat yang ia tawarkan. Namun disayangkan, coklat yang ia bawa sudah tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Yaah.. Coklatnya meleleh, hyung. _Mianhae_." Ujarnya menyesal. Sepertinya terik matahari yang telah melelehkan coklatnya.

" _Gwaenchana_. Bukan salahmua." Ujar Jaebum menenangkan. Ia pun mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Hingga matanya menemukan penjual ice cream di sekitar taman.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Pinta Jaebum. Jackson mengangguk.

Setelah sepeluh menit menunggu, Jaebum pun datang dengan dua buah ice cream ditangannya. Menciptakan binar di kedua mata Jackson.

"Ice Cream..!" Teriak Jackson antusias.

"Chocolate corn ice cream, Majesty." Jaebum memberikan Ice cream kepada Jackson layaknya sang pramusaji kepada rajanya, yang tentu disambut dengan bahagia oleh Jackson.

"Thank you." Sambutnya layaknya seorang raja, ahh bukan bahkan ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang putri. Jaebum tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman sambil memakan ice cream.

"Kau pernah makan ice cream hangat?" Jaebum memulai kembali percakapan mereka.

"Ice cream hangat? Memangnya ada?" Tanya Jackson.

"Ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah digoreng atau direbus? Tapi pasti bukan jadi ice cream lagi. Kau pernah memakannya, hyung?" Celoteh Jackson yang begitu penasaran.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Jaebum, yang disambut dengan anggukan antusias.

Jaebum berhenti sejenak. Ia memakan beberapa sendok ice creamnya. Ia pandangi wajah Jackson yang memasang wajah penasaran. Mengemaskaaan. Bantinnya menjerit. Hingga..

 _Chu~_

Jaebum kecup bibir menggoda Jackson, ia kecap rasa manis bibir itu. Tangannya meraih kepala Jackson untuk memperdalam tautan mereka. Lidahnya bergerak membuka mulut lawan, mengisinya dengan cream lembut dalam oralnya.

Jackson pun tak tinggal diam dengan perlakuan pria dihadapannya. Lidahnya pun ikut menari melawan perlakuan Jaebum. Merasakan cream lembut dan manis pemberian Jaebum. Lumatan mereka pun semakin dalam, saling mengecap rasa manis dari keduanya. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka melepas tautan mereka.

Jackson mencoba mengisi kembali pasokan udaranya. Perlakuan Jaebum sedikit membuatnya kualahan. Wajahnya menghangat dan dipenuhi oleh rona merah yang begitu nyata. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari Jaebum. Menyembunyikan rona merahnya, yang nyatanya terlihat jelas oleh Jaebum.

"Hangat, bukan?" Celetuk Jaebum, membuat wajah Jackson semakin memerah.

" _AKHHH.. Sembunyikan aku!"_ Batin Jackson menjerit. Ini sangat memalukan baginya. Ia malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia malu akan kejadian tadi, dimana ia begitu menikmati perlakuan Jaebum kepadanya. Ia pun tak kuasa menahannya, hingga ia memutuskan beranjak meninggalkan Jaebum.

"Kau yakin tidak menginginkannya lagi?" Goda Jaebum.

Rasanya ia ingin meruntuki pria satu itu. Berani-beraninya ia melakukan itu kepadanya. Namun harus ia akui, ia menyukainya. Ia dibuat dilema akannya.

"Ini tempat umum, hyung. Kita pindah tempat." Tutur Jackson, disambut dengan seringaian oleh Jaebum dengan khasnya.

 **-END-**


End file.
